Wake me
by mirai yami
Summary: Debe ser otra pesadilla, solo necesito despertar y todo estara bien ¿cierto?


**Si, lo sé, tengo otras historias que actualizar.**

 **Créanme no las olvido, ya tengo los capítulos empezados, me han ocurrido una serie de cosas que me han hecho abandonar un tiempo mis historias.**

 **Me siento terrible por eso, y ya las estoy retomando, sin embargo cuando se mete el gusanito de las ideas en mi cabeza, me es imposible deshacerme de él.**

 **Tenía que escribir esto, espero y les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada… nada, absolutamente NADA…**

.

.

* * *

.

 _Querido amigo…_

 _._

 _Es raro saber que esta es la última carta que te escribo._

 _Sé que ya no es necesario escribirte, pero no quiero romper nuestra costumbre este día, aun sabiendo que no vas a responder._

 _Salí a caminar esta mañana y termine en un parque, había muchos niños jugando y vi uno en particular que se parecía a ti._

 _Bueno, imagine que así te veías a su edad._

 _Pero nadie es como tú._

 _Me hubiese gustado conocerte cuando eras pequeño, te pediría que me enviaras una fotografía de cuando eras niño, pero sé que no lo harás._

 _Mientras caminaba recordé cuando nos conocimos, si, en ese aburrido concurso académico._

 _¿Quién diría que ser cerebrito me ayudaría a encontrar una persona como tú?_

 _Tan diferente al resto, pero no tan diferente a mí._

 _Ni diez minutos hablando y ya éramos como amigos de toda la vida._

 _Eres muy raro, incluso para alguien como yo. mira que pedir que te escriba cartas en lugar de enviarte un mail, o llamar a tu celular… solo a ti se te ocurre._

 _Pero debo admitir que es más interesante de esta forma, te siento más cerca cuando veo tu letra en el papel, tal vez así lo ves tú también._

 _Yo estaba bastante feliz cuando me llego tu última carta invitándome a la ceremonia de graduación de tu escuela. Solo nos habíamos visto una vez en persona y era emocionante volverte a ver._

 _¿Tienes idea de lo confundida que me sentí cuando llegue y no te vi?_

 _¿Cómo me sentí al escuchar al director decir que fuiste un buen estudiante y que era una lástima que te fueras de esa manera?_

 _Vi a tu padre recibir tu diploma. Como dijiste, es bastante alto. Aun cuando no se llevaban bien, parecía bastante triste por tu muerte._

 _Vi a la chica de la que me hablaste, supe que era ella de inmediato, no sé cómo, pero lo supe, es linda. Parecía buena persona, aunque algo intimidante la verdad._

 _Fue extraño ver tu fotografía rodeada de flores blancas y globos._

 _Tus compañeros pasaban y te dejaban más flores o tarjetas._

 _Supongo que dirías algo como "hipócritas"_

 _A mí también me lo parecieron._

 _No me quede mucho tiempo en ese lugar, una vez que mi cerebro hizo clic y comprendí que no estabas ahí, me fui._

 _No hable con nadie, no pregunte nada, solo me fui._

 _Mierda, incluso compre un vestido para la ocasión._

 _No estoy enojada contigo, porque si de algo estoy segura,_

 _Es que no me hubieses invitado si planeabas suicidarte._

 _Han pasado dos días desde entonces._

 _No llore, sabes que no lloro._

 _Pero admito que siento un vacío al saber que ya no estas, eres como mi hermano._

 _Me es imposible creer que te quitaste la vida, sé que una vez lo intentaste y que te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho, dijiste que fue estúpido._

 _Las personas se suicidan porque creen que ya no tienen otro camino, porque estar vivo empieza a doler y quieren acabar con el dolor._

 _¿Por qué te quitarías la vida cuando ya habías aprendido a sanar tus heridas?_

 _Y si de alguna forma seguías sufriendo, me lo contarías, lo hubiese visto en tus cartas y no,_

 _No hay nada de eso._

 _No pienso irme de la ciudad hasta saber que sucedió contigo._

 _Tengo dinero suficiente para permanecer un par de semanas._

 _Hay demasiados lugares y gente que tengo que ver para obtener información._

 _Pensé que te conocía mejor que nadie, puede que este equivocada._

 _En cuanto a esta carta, se me ocurrió atarla a un globo, sé que prefieres leer de noche así que esperare a que oscurezca._

 _Un globo blanco en el cielo oscuro… sé que te resultaría encantador._

 _Por cierto, eh vuelto a escucharlo, no parece amenazante ahora pero no quiero confiarme, me pregunto si lo escuchaste antes de morir o si tuvo que ver con tu muerte._

 _Donde quiera que estés, espero que no tengas miedo._

 _Porque yo si tengo miedo Hiccup._

 _._

 _Con cariño, Heather._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Antes que nada, Heather no es el personaje principal, pero será importante en la historia, solo me pareció interesante empezar con ella…**

 ** **me gusta el cariño fraternal que hay entre ella y nuestro protagonista.****

 ** **Si, se que tienen dudas,** En el siguiente capítulo veremos de qué va esto…  
**

 **Cuando Heather llega a la ceremonia buscando a su amigo, y se entera que en realidad murió, es algo que me paso a mí. Supongo que quería desahogarme. (Lo demás es ficción)**

 **De ahí vino mi leve depresión en parte.**

 **Pero mirar atrás duele así que solo queda avanzar.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos después.**


End file.
